


[podfic] Circling Back

by freshbakedlady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Boundary Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Food Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, everything issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshbakedlady/pseuds/freshbakedlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve looks for Bucky, Bucky finds Steve, Steve tries desperately to put Bucky back together. Bucky tries desperately to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Circling Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circling Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467004) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



Length: 06:46:00 (7 parts)

Download Link: available as a [zip file of mp3s here](http://joycesully.com/toystore/circling_back_podfic.zip)


End file.
